magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
360 Gamer Issue 5
This issue which cost £2.99 was released in February 2006. News Network Region Free-for-all - (12-13) :Xbox 360's dirty secret that could save you cash. No peace for Rings - (14) :EA announce new LOTR battler. How's your father? - (14) :Not very well... The Godfather delayed. Get in Gear - 1 page (15) :Is Gears of War the PS3 beater? Britain's Most Popular Games - Jon Foster - 2 pages (16-17) :The videogames that Joe Public bought in droves during 2005. Dear Diary - (18) :TimeShift developer reveals secret diary. The war's not over - (18) :360 in the trenches again. (Medal of Honor: Airborne) Streets are alive - (19) :Ryu and Ken back in arcades. 360 Gamer Radar - 2 pages (20-21) 360 Gamer Columns - Tom Sargent & Kirsten Kearney - 1 page (22) In Development: Juice Games - Jon Foster - 1 page (23) Features Prey School - 8 pages (26-33) :Human Head Studios teaches us how to create a terrifying first-person shooter with Prey! Seeing Double - Rob Burman - 5 pages (34-38) :There's no doubt that the Splinter Cell series is one of the best in the gaming world. But with Sam Fisher about to star in his fourth game, have the gadgets and stealth seen their day? Rob Burman sneaks into Ubisoft HQ to find out... 360 hEAts Up - 8 pages (40-47) :With a host of 360 titles already under its belt, what's next for gaming giant EA? We head down to EA HQ to find out. *Burnout: Revenge - 2 pages (42-43) *Battlefield 2: Modern Combat - 2 pages (44-45) *Fight Night Round 3 - 2 pages (46-47) Music to Pop Heads By - Tim Clare - 6 pages (48-53) :Fancy yourself as the next Fatboy Slim? Want to spice up your games with bangin' choons? DJ Tim Clare mixes up a phat guide to getting the most of your 360's musical abilities. Development Room: Codemasters: LMA Manager 2006 - Jon Foster - 4 pages (54-57) 360 Gamer Buyers' Guide - 5 pages (78-82) 360 Gamer Live Challenge - 4 pages (84-87) Getting Technical: Having problems connecting to games on Xbox Live? - 1 page (88) 360 Talkabout - 2 pages (122-123) Previews Enchanted Arms - Jan Samura - 2 pages (90-91) Chromehounds - Rob Burman - 2 pages (92-93) Final Fantasy XI - Rob Burman - 4 pages (94-97) Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter - Jon Foster - 4 pages (98-101) Blazing Angels: Squadrons of WWII - Jon Foster - 3 pages (102-104) Reviews Online Reviews 360 Solutions Cheats & Guides - 2 pages (106-107) Achievements - 2 pages (108-109) Kameo: Elements of Power - Guide - 7 pages (110-116) Dead or Alive 4 - Guide - 5 pages (117-121) Other Credits Editorial Director :Darren Herridge Group Art Editor :Claire Trent News Editor :Rob Burman Features Editor :Tim Clare Contributors :Gareth Adams, Jon Foster, Clifford Green, Duncan Jeffries, Matt Kamen, Kirsten Kearney, Russell Murray, Liz Olding, Tom Sargent, Remi Suzan, Jan Samura Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews